Optical modulators incorporating Mach-Zehnder interferometer structures can be used to impose RF modulation on an optical signal, such as light from a laser source. The RF modulation can encode information within the optical signal for transport to remote locations through an optical communications network. The encoded information can include, for example, data signals, voice signals, video signals and/or other communication information.
The Mach-Zehnder interferometer structure splits the optical signal into two arms that interfere when recombined. The RF signal is superimposed onto the optical signal using the RF transmission line through alteration of the index of refraction of the optical waveguide by an electromagnetic RF signal. High fidelity transfer of the RF signal into modulation of the optical signal becomes more challenging as the frequency of the RF signal increases to accommodate higher bandwidth in the optical signal.